


The Overlord's Wife

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment after he successfully takes over the world...</p><p>
  <i>"A nice shiny new Australia is all yours!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overlord's Wife

“Wonderful news, darling! My plan for world domination is a resounding success! Since you've been patient with my schemes, a nice shiny new Australia is all yours!”

“Australia? But... why?”

“Oh dear, I thought you'd be impressed. They have koalas, the Sydney Opera and digeridoos!”

“...and huge spiders. Can't I have Italy instead? They have operas too. There's beautiful cathedrals and vineyards. It's warm nearly year round, and the beaches are lovely.”

“Italy... well, that's a relief. For a moment, I thought you'd say France.”

“What's wrong with France?”

“Ummm... I might have nuked it a bit.”


End file.
